One Last Summer
by AlexaSinead
Summary: It's the end of the line. It's the time where boys become men and girls become woman. Everyone is going their own way but not before having one last summer together. Join a group of friends find each other on what would probably be their last adventure together before college. Parings: NaruHina, ShikaIno, SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there! It's been a while since I've posted anything. I guess most of the people are on now don't even know me but I guess I should probably explain? or maybe not. I guess I just watched the new Naruto Movie. The NARUHINA movie and I got inspired. I also needed a distraction so I hope it doesn't completely suck.**

 **I don't own Naruto.**

 **One Last Summer : Chapter 1**

Hinata Hyuga never thought this day would come. It was her last summer at home. She had just finished her last year of High School and after summer she would be embarking on a new adventure call college.

Most of the people from her grade were already away. They had decided to start their college life early and ease themselves into the new life but Hinata and her friends had promise each other one last summer back home before they all had to move away to different parts of the country. Hinata didn't know when she would ever come back or if she would ever will but she knew she had one last summer than she would remember forever and deep inside she knew this summer things would change.

Hinata swallowed hard as she closed the trunk of her car. She and her friends had all decided to spent their summer helping out in the local summer camp on the outskirts of town.

-Flashback-

Hinata sat on the busy, noise lunch room surrounded with all of her friends. Everyone was talked amongst themselves when all of the sudden, Ino, the louded blonde girl she has ever met slammed her hands on the table making every convention on the table stop.

Everyone looked at her, waiting for to talk or at least do something. "I know what we should do this summer" Ino chirped happily. A couple of her friends groaned but most of them seemed intrigued. It had been months since they had decided to spent one last summer together and they have yet figured out how.

"How?" Hinata asked.

"Do you remember camp Konoha?" she asked, a grin plastered on her face as she looked down on all her friends.

Shikamaru, one of Ino's childhood friend and the boy sitting right in front of her raised her eyebrow. "I don't know how to tell you this but we might be a little too old to go to camp Ino" he said with a sigh.

"I don't mean go to camp you idiot!" Ino screamed at him, which he answer with a simple whispered. "Why don't we volunteer?" she asked the rest, ignoring his childhood best friend.

"Yeah, because all we want to do this summer for fun is work" Sasuke, the boy all the way on the far edge, said sarcastically.

"It wouldn't be actually working. I mean all we have to do is play along with kids!" she said. "Beside that's where we all met. I think it's fitting that we have our last summer where we have our last" she grinned.

Suddenly Ino's idea didnt' seem so bad. The air around the table became light as they started to remember that very first summer when they met.

"I think that's a great idea!" Naruto screamed beside Sasuke. "It's the best idea yet! Believe it!"

"Don't be so loud, you idiot" Sasuke mumbled.

"Don't call me an idiot, you jerk" Naruto growled.

"I'll call you whatever I want, Idiot" Sasuke said back.

Naruto opened his mouth to insult Sasuke again but Hinata was quick on her feet. "I think that's a great idea Ino. I think we should do it" she said, smiling down at all her friends, her eyes lingering in her life-long crush, Naruto, who was still having a glaring contest with Sasuke.

"I'm in" "It will be the best summer ever!" "I guess it won't be that troublesome" "I'm *munch* in" "Yaaahooooo" "Believe it"

The two girls sat back down and smiled at each other as the conversation continue around the room. Hinata went back to listen to her best friend Kiba while in back of her mind she tried to imagine would that summer would be like.

-End of Flashback-

Now the day was here and Hinata felt like it was bitter sweet. Her stomach was filled with butterflies in her stomach from being so excited but at the same time her heart skipped at beat at the thought of being the last time to spent with her friends.

"Earth to Hinata" someone called her name taking her out of her head. She looked to her side and saw her two friends waving their arms at her. A smile crept on her lips as the sad thoughts went back to the back of her mind.

She had two months to enjoy with her friends. She would think about that later, right now she would enjoy her time. She made her way to her friends, who had been waiting for her in their cabin.

"It looks like the one we had when we kids" Ino said cheerfully as she picked the bed closest to the door. "This bed is mine!" she called out.

Sakura grinned and dash to the one nearest to a window. "I call this one!"

Hinata couldn't but laugh at her friends antics. It was like they were 7 year olds again. She looked around, knowing that there was only one bed she could choose from. The room was big and wide with enough room to fit three twin size beds with a night stand each and one medium size closet for them to share, along with a small bathroom. Hinata dropped her bags beside the bed and threw herself on the firm mattress. She could feel that it had been use for many year and it was kind of uncomfortable but then again, Hinata wasn't the kind of person who would complain about that kind of thing.

"What should we do first?" Ino asked, her eyes fixed on the wooden ceiling. Hinata looked over at her two friends and wonder what kind of things were the expecting for this summer. A blush crossed her cheek when she thought about what she wanted to happen but she knew it was next to impossible. "I mean the kids don't get here until tomorrow. So today is just for us" Ino said softly.

"Yeah. I mean we could always take it easy today and just save up all the energy for tomorrow" Sakura said with a shrugged.

"I guess we could do that" Ino said with a sigh.

Hinata looked back at the ceiling and notice a tiny dark dot right in the middle of her bed. She wonder if the people before had notice that tiny dot or had she been the first one to ever notice it. She was known to notice the little details.

"Hey Hinata. Did you go and got your job?" Sakura asked, sitting up in her bed. Hinata blinked a couple of time and sat up.

"My what?" she asked.

"Your job? Like what kind of thing you're going to be doing here. You're suppose to go there today" Sakura explained. "Me and Ino went before we came here"

"Oh. No I haven't" Hinata said softly. "I guess I'll do that and then come back. Maybe we can figure to do something when I come back" she said, trying to keep things cheerful.

"Alright but hurry up because if I think of something before you get here we'll start without you" Ino teased as Hinata exist the cabin.

"No you won't" she called back, laughing.

Hinata was so happy with the friends she had made over the years. When she was little she thought she would be all alone but then she met Sakura who was friend with Ino and little by little their group turned big and Hinata couldn't be any happier.

She walked around for what seemed like forever before she finally admitted to herself that she was lost.

She sigh and looked around, trying her best to remember how to at least get back to her cabin or see someone she knew. She never realize how big the camp was and she didn't want to go too far. There had been rumors of kids getting lost in the woods and never being found. Although she knew those were stories the counselors would tell the kids so they wouldn't get too far, it always been something she was afraid and she didn't want to be the first one to find out if it was true or not.

"Hinata?" A male voice asked from behind. Chills ran down her spine as she recognize the voice. She could be anymore and she would know his voice.

"Naruto?" she asked, turning around and facing the boy behind him. She stared at him as he gave him that silly grin he always gave her. Naruto had grown a lot since they were kids. He was no longer the goofy looking kid he was before but now he actually looked like a man. A very handsome man.

He went from being ignore by all the girls to being one of the most popular guys in school and although she never said anything, Hinata was jealous. She had been the first one who had notice him but he never seemed notice her. He dated here and there and gave attention to every girl who threw themselves at him but he never really bother to look at her.

A year ago Hinata decided to get over him and move on. She wanted to see him as friend, just like he saw her but that was still a work in progress. "What are you doing all the way over here?" he asked, raising his eyebrow.

"I-I…" she tried to say, unsure if she would admit that she was lost. "I… I'm lost" she finally admitted in defeat. It was true that she was no longer that shy girl she was when they first met. She use to stutter and nearly faint whenever he was near by but now they were actually close friends and although Hinata still held feelings for him, she felt a lot more comfortable to be around him and even had the chance to act like a normal person once in a while.

"What? Smarty pants Hinata is lost" Naruto teased as he came closer. He stopped a few feet in front of her and smiled down at her. His blue connected with her soft eyes.

"Just because I'm smart doesn't mean I have a good sense of direction" she said, sticking out her tongue before giggling. Naruto chuckled along with her.

"Right. It took you almost a year to find the Gym in 6th grade. I had to walk you to class every day" he laughed and Hinata gave him a small shove.

She remember that year. Naruto finding her almost in tears near his English classroom. Him holding out his hand and taking her to Gym. Its how their friendship had begun. "It was almost a couple of weeks. You just wouldn't let me go to gym all by myself" she said.

"How could I let one of my best friend get lost again?" he chuckled and she stuck her tongue again. Naruto smiled down at her and for a moment Hinata could've sworn she saw something in his eyes. Something she had seen before but couldn't quite understand, which it was weird for her because Naruto was always easy to for her. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"Um… Counselors. I need to find out what job are they giving me" she said softly.

"That's actually not so far away from here. Do you want me to take you?" he asked, a smirk playing on his lips.

"He might be hanging out with Sasuke a little too much" she thought before she smiled. "Sure Naruto. How could I possibly get there without my guardian?" she teased and he chuckled.

"After you Princess" he said bowing. This took her by surprise. He had never called her princess before. She tried to push any thought away but it was hard to do. Sometimes it seemed like her thoughts had a mind of her own.

"Why thank you, Prince Charming" she said and started to walk. "PRINCE CHARMING?" She mentally screamed at herself. "Am I flirting with Naruto? Is this happening? Is he flirting with me?" she asked herself, sneaking a glance at the boy next to her but he seemed to be in thoughts of his own.

"So Hinata" Naruto finally said, breaking the silence. "How did you spend prom?" he asked. Hinata blinked, thinking back to the night of their prom. She had seen Naruto that night and even talked to him, why on earth was he asking about that now?

"It was good. I had a lot of fun" she said softly.

"You went with this guy… what's his name?" Naruto asked.

"Irashi" Hinata answered. Hinata had hoped that Naruto, by some miracle of Kami would ask her but he never did. Irashi was a guy from her English class and they had talked on several occasions. She didn't regret going with the handsome boy but it had been hard not be there with the person she had always dreamt of going with.

Hinata pushed her hair out of her face and to the back of her ear. "He's seemed like a nice guy" he said casually, his hands making their way into his pockets.

"You went with Sakura, right?" she asked, her eyes forward as she asked the question. She had seen them together at the dance when he first walked in but she never really said anything about it. She was too afraid of the answer she might get.

"And Sasuke" he said.

"Sasuke?" she asked, confused.

"Yeah. They wanted to go together but they really wouldn't admit it. Sakura is kind of trying to prove that she's over Sasuke and Sasuke is still trying to pretend that he doesn't like Sakura. So they came up with this stupid idea of going all together but they really just spent the night together" he said rolling his eyes.

"Oh" Hinata said before she giggled. "So, you were the third wheel?" She asked, biting her lower lip.

Naruto smiled and nodded. "Pretty much. I tried to convince Sasuke to let me ask the girl I wanted to go with but he said it would be too weird" he scoffed.

"oh" she said. "I thought you liked Sakura" she asked bluntly. They both stopped and stared at each other, completely surprise by Hinata's bold question.

"That was a long time ago. I like… someone else now" he said, raising his eyebrow.

"Ah" she said before pressing her lips together.

"Yeah. So they have a dance here at the camp, don't they?" he asked, his hand moving from his pocket to the back of his neck.

"Yeah or so I've heard" she said softly. Her heart started beating fast in chest. Was this really happening, was Naruto Uzumaki, the guy she's had a crush since forever, asking her out? She bit the inside of her cheek, waiting for him to continue talking.

"Yeah…" he said before pausing. His eyes found hers once again and time seemed to stop for a moment. Hinata was sure this was the moment she had been waiting for. He would ask her out and on the dance she would confess herself and they could date until the end of the summer. "It should be pretty fun" he said breaking the silence and moving away.

Hinata wanted to sigh and kick herself for letting herself believe that Naruto would ever be interested in her. She told herself to remember to get over him before she could hurt herself even more.

They walked for a couple more minutes, making small talk as they went and then he stopped and smiled at her. "This is it" he said pointing at the building. Hinata smiled at him and bowed her head softly.

"Thank you Naruto. If it hadn't been for you I would've still been lost" she giggled and he chuckled.

"Don't worry. I'll always be there to save you" he said and she blushed. "I'll see you later. I'm pretty sure Sasuke and the others are looking for me. We were supposed to start a game of volleyball or something" he said as he flashed her that grin that had made her melt so many times before. "See ya later!" he called out as he sprinted into a run.

"Bye" she called back, softly, waving at the back of his head. Hinata sigh, kicking herself for having such a awkward interaction.

She thought it would be easy get over him. Nothing had ever happened between them but it didn't seem like it was going away. She thought maybe it was because she was seeing him all the time. Always being reminded of how wonderful he was and how much he did for other people. Naruto was more than a body, he touched people. He had a knack to make people feel like they weren't alone. He was able to give strength to people who didn't believe they had any. Like her.

Although he didn't know, he helped her a lot. It was because of him that she was inspired to prove herself that she didn't have to be alone. That she more than just a her family's name. She always wanted to tell him how much he had helped her, even if it was from watching him for afar but she could never bring herself to even begin to explain everything to him. She hoped that maybe in the future, if they ever saw each other after this summer, she would be able to tell him.

She smiled to herself, the thought making her feel both happy and sad. To think she would probably never see him again after this summer but she shook it away. It was to early to be sad about it yet. She took a deep breath and made her way into the office.

On the other side of camp Sakura and Ino still laid on their bed. Ever since Hinata left the room they had been staring at the ceiling above them in complete silence, each in their wrapped up on their own thoughts.

Sakura wonder what would Sasuke would be doing at the moment. She knew she had proclaimed that she was completely over him. The boy had broken her heart too many times for her to count but it seemed like her feelings were just started to blossom for real. The corner of her lips twitch in a tentative smile as he remember her prom night. The way he just happen to hold her that night. The certain glow in his eyes when he looked down at her as they danced. It all seemed like a dream and after everything that had happened she even thought it was a real dream.

It had almost been two years since he had lost his way. He had lost his brother in a horrible car accident and went down in a spiral that no one seemed to know how to stop. He had always been the quiet type but losing his brother was different. Everyone knew how close he was to his older brother.

All Sakura knew was that one day he was gone and when she tried to have him back he pushed her away and even said somethings that Sakura could never get out of her head. She knew she shouldn't love him, not after all he said but she couldn't help him. She was glad that he was back. She was more than happy that Naruto had some how saved him from the spiral and that he was back but the hurt was still there.

Sakura closed her eyes and took a deep breath. It was too painful to even think about everything.

On the other side of the room Ino thought about her best friend, Her cheeks burned in a blush as she imagined herself with him. She always thought it was impossible for them to be together. She was sure Shikamaru only saw her as a best friend but she thought that if she kept it to herself, nothing bad could happen.

It's funny how three different girls, completely different from each other even became friends not to mention to have to go through almost the same thing. Having to meet the person they would care for most as at early age and not being ready to do anything about it.

As their first day of their last summer came to an end, the three girls wonder what kind of things this last summer would bring them and quietly wonder if things would suddenly change in those 6 weeks they had left.


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so happy for the positive reviews that I got. Here's a new chapter for you guys.**

 **Again I don't own Naruto**

 **Chapter 2**

Hinata Hyuga woke up feeling like she had barely slept. The first day of camp had been hard and very tiring. The day before she found out that she would be taking care of the younger kids, from 3 to 5 and although she knew she should be scared, she actually was very excited to meet the children.

All of her friends had been given a group of older children but Hinata knew that it meant that she was going to have way more fun with her kids given that they still had innocence coursing through their little brains.

"Kids are coming in today!" Ino yelped out making Hinata giggle to herself. Ino was always the first one to get up in the morning. Neither her or Sakura knew how did she always have so much energy to be jumping around, specially when she was always the last one to go to bed.

Ino was always the life of the party. She was head cheerleader in school, she was captain of the volleyball team and even belong to the track team. She was always moving and always making everyone feel like they needed to catch up to her. Hinata always admire her for being active and happy; she even found herself wanting to be like Ino at some point in her life.

"You sound like a child yourself right now" Sakura said from inside the bathroom. Sakura was always the second one to get up. Although she was the big ball of energy Ino was, she was pretty active. She also belong to the track team; even played some sports here and there but she was always more interested in school. She was valedictorian and even one first place in a lot of science fairs. If Hinata had to put a label on her, she would say that Sakura was the smart one.

"Hinata! Would you get up already!? We're going to be late!" Ino said, suddenly jumping onto her bed.

"I'm up, I'm up" Hinata yawned, as she slowly sat up. Hinata was always the last one to wake up. She never really was type of girl who played sports and she was an okay student. She always rather be sitting in a corner writing or reading. At first she felt like she should be like all her friends. Not only the girls but the boys too. Her crush the most hyper person ever, which only meant that he was in every single sport he could even think of but it was never her thing. She always ended up on the floor or being a target of a flying ball. Eventually she accepted herself as bookworm and went on with her life.

"what do you think their going to be like? Do you think we'll find mini-us?" Ino asked, as Sakura exit the bathroom and Hinata went in. The two girls shared a small smile as they walked pass each other. "Can you imagine a little tiny Shikamaru?" Ino said before silence fell upon the cabin. "I mean along with everyone of course" Ino said, trying her best to cover up but her friends already knew.

"That would be awesome really but I just want to meet them" Sakura said.

Hinata finished cleaning herself up before she emerged from the bathroom. "Me too. I'm actually really excited that I have the little kids. It's going to be so much fun!" Hinata squeaked and the other two girls giggled.

They knew what it was meant to be a volunteer at the camp. Although this was the very first time they had done it but they had met so many before and they were all loved and respected. It seemed that everyone they ever dealt with carried a torch while working there. They always brought their best to make any kid's summer the best they could ever be and this year it was their turn.

"Well we better hurry up! They should be getting here soon" Ino said before she threw a bright yellow shirt at Hinata. "They brought us our camp shirts today. We have to wear them everytime we deal with the kids" Ino explained.

"Thanks" Hinata said before slipping the shirt on top of her tanktop. "I still can't believe you guys convince the counselors to keep you guys together" Hinata pouted.

"Well duh! Like I'm going to let them pair me up with some stranger" Sakura said with a scoff. That was something she admire about the two females. They were never to afraid to ask for what they wanted and they usually got it. "Believe me, if it was a group of three we would have made them join us too" Sakura added.

"No it's okay. I mean it should be fun to meet someone new" Hinata said with a sweet smile.

"You're too sweet Hinata" Ino said, placing her hand across her shoulders. "Sometimes way too sweet" she said as she rose her eyebrows.

Hinata pouted before stepping out of the blonde's hold. "I better get over there. I have to meet my new partner" Hinata said before she left. She really didn't like when her friends treated her that way. She knew they were only watching over but it always made her feel like she could take care of herself.

Hinata half jogged to the meeting sight but no one was there. It made her wonder if she was even in the right spot.

"Hey you're here" The familiar voice called from behind. Hinata spun around and stared at the boy of her dreams jogging her way.

"Naruto, what are you doing here?" she asked, her head tilted slightly as she pushed her eyebrows together in confusion.

"I'm your partner in crime" he joked as he stopped a few feet away.

"Oh?" She asked, even more confused. "I thought when you and Sasuke talked to Sakura last night; you told her you and Sasuke were paired up with the 7 to 8 year old's?"

"Well yeah but I'm always paired up with him and I thought maybe I could change partners for the first time" he chuckled. "Beside you're prettier to look at than Sasuke" Naruto joked but this made her blush even more.

Hinata pressed her lips together and looked down at the ground. "Well, I'm glad that is you then" she giggled softly before looking up. Once again Naruto had that look in his eyes. She had seen it a couple of times before but she never knew what could mean.

"Oh hey you have an eyelash" he said before he stepped closer. Hinata's breath hitched as he stood inches away from her. He reached over and touched the base of her cheekbone before his face became so close.

His finger trailed down her cheek until his whole hand was cupping the side of her cheek. He looked deep into her eyes and Hinata wonder to herself how was she even breathing. She had never been so close to him.

"W-what are you doing?" she stuttered. She could already feel her face burning up. She knew Naruto wasn't that aware of personal space but this felt just a little different.

"Just looking at your eyes" he said softly, his face coming an inch closer.

"My eyes?" she asked, her breath shaky.

"Yeah. They've always been beautiful but they look so much better up close" he said, licking his lips. He was so close she could feel his warm breath on her lips and it was as if her body was paralyzed.

"N-naruto" she whispered. Was this really happening? Where did it all come from?

For a second Hinata really thought all her dreams were going to come through. She would finally have a first kiss and with Naruto. She felt like she was in a dream and if she was, she didn't want to wake up.

"Beep Beep! " The bus horned beeped behind them.

"Damn" she heard Naruto whispered under his breath before he stepped away and jogged towards the bus full of children. "Hey kids!" Naruto yelled out.

Hinata was left staring at his back again. She blinked herself back to reality, her brows push together in confusion and a little anger. "What is going on?" she asked herself. She shook her head and dismissed the moment they had shared.

She followed Naruto in a slow jog. From the corner of the eye she saw him looking at her but she kept on walking until she made it next to the bus.

Screams and cheer roared inside as the kids hopped out the bus. Hinata smiled and greeted the little balls of energy. "14" Naruto said as he stood behind her. Hinata shiver, feeling him so close behind.

"You can take the boys. I'll take the girls" she said, not even a glance back before she started to round up all the girls.

"Hina…" he called out but Hinata didn't even look back.

"Come on girls!" she said as cheerful as she could be. She smiled and walked along the little girls, giggling and dancing around each other. It reminded her and her friends when they were that age. It seemed like nothing in world could really go wrong and how leaving home was just a far thought ahead.

Once Hinata manage to get everyone situated she led them to the main room, where everyone met for the first time and got the introduction to camp. She wanted to stay and listen but her head was full of too many thoughts.

She sneaked outside and took a deep breath. She couldn't understand what was going on between her and Naruto. Sure they had gone close since back in the day but it only seemed to be now that he was making some sort move on her. Her cheeks flushed. Could Naruto maybe like her? Could this be the chance she had always wanted?

She was afraid. Afraid that it was all in her head and that at the end she would be disappointed. "He tried to kiss me… I think" she whispered to herself as she looked up at the sky. She bit the inside of her cheek, nervous and scared.

"Don't over think it. Let it happen" she could hear Ino's voice inside her head. Her friends were very aware of her crush on Naruto and although they never seemed to understand the fascination she had with him, they never took it away from her. They always encourage her to tell him or to at least let things happen between them. They always seemed to believe they would end up together, even when Hinata herself didn't seem to see it happening.

"Hey" the voice that she would never forget said softly as Naruto's head popped from the backstage door. Hinata jumped back, her hand pressed against her chest. "Whoa, didn't mean to scare you" Naruto said with his usual charming smile as he slipped outside next to him.

"Oh, it's okay" she said, giving him a small smile. "Hey" she said.

"So you're trying this new skipping things now?" he asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Oh, no. I just had a lot in my mind" she said with a small shrug. "How was your half of the kids?" she asked, turning to look at him.

"They were great. Little balls of energy" he laughed. Hinata laughed along with him.

"Hey, that's what I call the kids" she said, shoving him lightly.

"I know. I think you mentioned it twice" he chuckled. "I think it's fitting. I remember when we were that age"

"Pretty sure you were the biggest ball of energy" Hinata giggled. "You always ran around everyone"

"It use to make Sasuke crazy" he laughed.

"You guys are always fighting" she says, shaking her head.

"That's how we tell each other we care" He grins. "It's a guy thing"

Hinata rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Or maybe it's a Naruto and Sasuke thing"

Naruto chuckled but didn't say anything else. They shared a silence between each other but it was comfortable. Like they didn't need to speaking the whole time just enjoy each other. It felt nice.

"I mean I don't treat everyone like that" Naruto said after a while.

"What do you mean?" she asked, raising her eyebrow.

"When I like a girl, I try my best show it" he said. Hinata looked down at her feet, unsure of what to say or she should even look at him. The fear coursing through her body again

"So…" he said softly. "Hinata, about that dan-" "Guys! Your group needs you" Sakura interrupted by popping her head of the same door. The two teen looked back at Sakura, their cheeks flushed. "Did I interrupt something?" Sakura said with a smirk.

"No" "N-no" they both said at the same time.

"We should go get the kids" Hinata said before she slipped between her friends and practically running towards her group of children. She wasn't exactly sure why she was running but she still did. She plastered on a smile as soon as she got to the kids and started making their way to the playing area.

Naruto followed Hinata and both spent the rest of the day just having a freebie day playing with the kids. Curfew rolled around and both Naruto and Hinata parted ways to take their group of kids to their cabins.

Hinata smiled as she closed the door on her girls. She had left them all laying in bed but she knew that a soon as she would walk away they would all get up and keep on playing. It was the same every year, didn't matter if they were different generation. It was summer and Hinata was definitely not going to be the one to ruin that fun for them.

She started making her way back to her cabin when she heard murmurs across the bushes in front of the lake. Curious she peaked through the bushes just to find her blonde friend, waiting for someone.

"Ino?" she asked in a small whispered. She was around to walked through the bushes when someone came from the other side. Hinata stepped back, unsure if she should tell her she was even there.

"It's the first day of camp and Ino already has boyfriend?" Hinata thought to herself. "How does she even do that?!"

"I've been waiting for ever!" Ino scoffed. "I don't think hiding, specially on this swampy lake" she pouted.

"Hey, it was your idea to spend all summer in camp" the male responded. Hinata gasped softly recognizing his voice. It was Shikamaru. "I wanted to spend all summer, just you and me alone but this is what you wanted, so this is what we get" he said.

It sounded like he wanted to be mad but instead he just wore a smirk. Ino's pout soften into a smile. "You wanted to spend time alone with me?" she asked.

"You might be a pain in the ass but you're mine" he said softly as he came closer. "I wouldn't stay my whole summer taking care of some little troublesome brats for anyone but you" he said softly.

"Oh Shika" Ino sigh contently. Their lips came closer until they met. They kissed softly, almost sweet. Like they wanted it to last forever. Hinata smiled. She always knew they would end up together but she never imagine they would keep it quiet. Ino was one of those girls who liked to parade her boyfriends around, she couldn't understand why Shikamaru was any different.

"When are we telling everyone?" Shikamaru asked, once their lips parted.

"Soon" Ino answered before she pulled him into another kiss. Hinata decided that it was time to give her friends some privacy and she slowly back up until she was out of their hearing range. She was happy for the couple and she hoped that they could stay that way forever.

She started making her way back to the cabin again. She thought about Ino and Shikamaru and how she wished that was her and Naruto. She wanted everyone to finally confess their feelings and finally be happy.

She finally made it back to the cabin. Sakura was already sitting her bed, paper scatter around her bed. "Hey" Hinata asked as she slipped in.

"Hey" Sakura said, her eyes, still focus on the paper.

"College stuff?" Hinata asked, eyeing the paper from afar.

"Yup. I haven't even started and I already have homework" Sakura said with a small smile. "Medical school better be worth it" she said and Hinata giggle.

"It will" Hinata said. She made her way to the bathroom and started to get herself ready for bed. She took a nice long shower and let the dirt from the whole day been washed away. When she got out Ino wasn't back yet but Sakura had finally put her paper away and was just sitting in her bed waiting for her to come out.

"So, you and Naruto?" Sakura asked with a smirk.

"He's my new partner" Hinata answered, plopping herself in her own bed.

"Is that so?" she asked. "What were you guys doing on the back all alone. Did he finally kiss you?" Sakura asked, her lips showing her wide smirk.

"No" Hinata said with a blush. "Nothing like that. We were just talking" she said softly.

"Oh but I thought…"

"Sakura, me and Naruto are just friends. He doesn't like me like that. He flirts but that's part of who he is. He will never see me as more than that and I've come to terms with it" Hinata said softly. "It's fine. Beside I probably won't see him again after this summer. So it's doesn't matter anymore"

Hinata gave Sakura a small sad smile before she laid back into her bed. "I'm tired now. I have to get up early" she said softly.

"Okay" Sakura said. "I have to make a call. I'll be outside" she said taking her cell and leaving the room. Hinata swallowed hard and held back tears. She had been holding back on those words for a long time and although she wanted to believe in everything she had said, the words still hurt. She closed her eyes and slowly fell asleep.


End file.
